HAREMBoys
by Neige-Hiruseki
Summary: Sessho and Inuyasha got caught - now they are in Ryuukotsusei  harem - going to be "pets" - Hard Yaoi, toys,incest,violence, "taming"...all warnings inside -   ONLY ADULTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Harem-Boys **

**Adults only! **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me!  
>My own characters for now: Akinori, Hino <strong>  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>

**WARNING for the whole fanfic: HARD Yaoi, Inucest, bondage, violence, toys, maybe mpreg, … No like no read! **

**Warning ****for this chapter: erm..yeah – ****Yaoi**** - please ****be warned**** ^^ … and sorry for the grammer/voc mistakes **

**Chapter 1 **

**Caught **

It was dark . . .

The silver haired boy opened his eyes unconscious . . .

Disorientated he turned his head around.

He couldn´t see anything. . . than shadows . . .the whole room was one dark shadow. . .

"No", . . . it screamed in him

It is just a dream . .. just a bad dream . .. nothing more than a nightmare. . .

The boy put his hands in his lower regions and stopped . ..

NOOOO! This can´t be . . .

The metal was nearly burning in his flesh . . .the piercing he got just hours ago was painfully attached with a chain to his neck – so he had to continue lying there in a bow – chained by his ankles to the wall ….

Inuyasha tried to sit up somehow . . . but was held back.

The shatter of the chain was more than he could bear . ..

It really wasn´t a dream than . .. This means – this was reality from which he couldn´t just wake up and live on then . . .  
>Horror in his eyes he dragged on his chains screaming out his rage. . .<p>

"Inuyasha!"

The enraged boy looked surprised to his left...

"Sessho! ?" … "Sessho? Is this really you! ?"

"Yes, brother! I am here!"

"Ohhhh, Sesshooooo~~~!" the boy whined...

"Shhhhh! Stop struggling – you are hurting yourself!"

"Can´t you come to me! ?"

"Sorry, Inu! I am also attached!"

Inuyasha started to cry in despair...  
>"How could it come to this! ?"<p>

They have been caught when they tried to get some drugs, which only grew on neighbor´s territory … even they had known the risk, they still went on Dragon´s land... BIG MISTAKE...  
>They lost their way somehow and strayed through the big forest... it was a big disgrace a dog demon couldn´t "smell" the way back home... but on Dragon´s land there were some substances they weren´t used to and which were really confusing for their noses...<br>Finally it came how it had to … they were caught by some guards... and ended up in the big Harem, for which the powerful Lord Ryuukotsusei was famous of...he kept nearly hundreds of demons and also humans in his Harem …

They were brought to the Master about 7 hours ago - He was awfully delighted his new items were from his enemy´s land...and even they were the princes of it …  
>It surely was a great gift … Ryuukotsusei immediately had had them pierced in their private regions which should be a reminder of their new status . . .<br>Inuyasha and his brother now were SLAVES! But not any kind of slaves... they were SEX-slaves...  
>to their biggest and cruelest enemy … the strong and merciless Dragon demon lord RYUUKOTSUSEI:...<p>

With all this in his thoughts the little hanyou started to cry again... desperate tears running down his cheeks...  
>Sesshomaru would have loved to caress him and to cheer him up a little - He would have wanted to tell him that they would find a way out of this... but somehow he himself didn´t believe this...<br>Ryuukotsusei already have had them informed about their agenda for this week... for this week only one thing was planned for his brother and himself: TAMING...  
>The Lord wanted their spirits broken.<br>Sesshomaru as well as Inuyasha could imagine really good how these taming would look like and were extremely afraid... even if it was only Inuyasha, who showed it that openly, but also Sesshomaru was trembling inside from the mere imagination...  
><strong><br>*crack *  
><strong>  
>"Hgh! What was that! ?"; Inuyasha asked fearfully, when the light were turned on...<p>

It was Hino – the head servant for the special slaves and the newbies...  
>He entered the room with a bowl of soapy water and a sponge...<p>

"Master told me to clean you up a little...!" , the light quiet voice announced...the young servant leaned down and started to wash Inuyasha...

"What is this shit about! Let me go! ...please~~~!"

Hino looked with sympathy to the new slave...

"I can´t help you, Inuyasha! This is your destiny now! The faster you are obedient the faster you will have overcome the painful taming and you are only to experience lust from this point on then!"

Hino freed the hanyou from the chain on his piercing so he could sit up properly – but let the chain on his ankles were they were, of course...

"What´s going to happen to us!" Sesshomaru asked, although he already knew it in general, but he kind of wanted to know it in detail... Inuyasha didn´t want to hear it actually but remained silent...

"oh, this is different – it depends on Master´s mood and... your status he will put you in!"

"Aren´t we slaves!"

"Oh, there are differences in the grades!" , the shy boy answered the older dog demon.  
>"Master classifies his slaves into 4 categories... First are neutral ones –<br>the "servants" – those are mere furniture, and never to touch without permission from master.  
>Second are the lowest ones of the sex-items: the "slaves" - those are pure sex and lust toys – they can be touched by everyone even without permission – also so from the third group :<br>"pets" - those can touch the pets of course as well, but they aren´t allowed to be touched by everyone else than master without given permission... and then there is the fourth, the special pet:  
>this is just one slave called "mate" -<br>he is never to be touched by anyone! And Master also would never give permission to do so,.. and the "mate" himself is also not allowed to touch anyone...!"

Hino paused a little to make sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had understood what he had just told them... then he continued...

"So, you see – it depends on which status you will get! Of course noone will get the "mate" status because it is already taken!"

"Is this the little fragile boy, who sat trembling and unhappy to the Dragon demon´s feet when we were brought to the great hall! ? " asked Sesshomaru, when Hino started to wash his brother properly...

"Yes!", the head servant answered...  
>"This is the mate- His name is Akinori! He was tamed by Ryuukotsusei himself... from the start on it was clear Aki was going to be the Lord´s mate...Master was so extremely fascinated by this little mongrel – Aki is half cat demon and half human... and he was always a mixture of a shy, frightened dreamer combined with a high spirited character...last one brought and still brings him a lot of punishments.., he is still a little shy rebel, but now far not that extreme as to the time he came here... "<p>

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were highly interested in this Akinori´s history at some point... because both of the brothers had been totally overwhelmed by this boy from the first sight … this light blue hair with pitch-black strands in it and fluffy blue cat ears with black tips – and also the tail was of a long fluffy form in black and blue shades...  
>and the boys´s eyes which were so big and always a little teary... colored in such a bright lilac …<br>Sesshomaru had Inuyasha as his mate and life-partner, but even though both loved each other to the deepest – both were somehow totally gotten fond of this little demon from the first sight – not even knowing him...

"What happened with him then! ? What was done to him to make him obedient!"; Inuyasha asked,,,

Hino looked up with a slight smile …. he immediately realized that both of the new demons were attracted to his master´s mate... like everyone else was!

"Hm, the poor Aki! He really had to endure a lot... lots of spankings,suppositories and enemas – because master figured out really soon, that those were the things Aki hated the most ... . and "trainings" … he still gets them … as like as everything else too... but at this time back then – he nearly had to go sleepless because master tamed him the whole time … I can remember one time, it was really cruel...Aki´s spirit was at some point already broken in then – it was after three months he was caught and brought to Ryuu, who immediately wanted him for his mate... it was kind of soul-stamping at master´s side... and so, after three months there was this incident... "

While washing the new slaves, Hino started to tell the listening demons the story of one of Aki´s several trainings … Hino was peeking over the scene out of the dark corner back then...

**OoOoOoOoO**

_3 months after Aki got to be Ryuu´s pet …_

„Aki! – How often have i already taught you this lesson now! ?"

Rebellious, a despising and also fearful look was the answer.

"Fine!", the imposing Dragon Lord said not once looking away from his boy.

"Get up to your feet!"

The pitch-black and blue haired boy stood up from between his Masters legs.  
>The Dragon Lord re-zipped his pants and glared at his rebellious boy with a devilish grin.<p>

"Akinori! Go and get the whip!"

Aki´s eyes flashed open widely . . . how ridiculous, torturing was this now again! ? It couldn´t be more humiliating . . .  
>He was hit more than once everyday since he was brought here ...- he was already used to get the whip . . . but this now. . .it was cruel .. - to have to get the whip himself. . . No! Akinori wouldn´t do it!<p>

With casual crossed legs the Dragon Lord waited. . .and with every second his anger rose.

"It seems you never learn how to behave at such a situation . .. You really want to increase your punishment!"

Still the boy was just standing – his legs trembling.

"Aki! –Final warning! Go and get the whip. If i have to get it myself, it won´t be the whip – instead this time then, it will be the paddle!"

Akinori still stood! – But this time out of fear.

He only had got the paddle once so far . . . and if he screamed every time he got the whip or was spanked with bare hands by the Dragon – he really wished to be dead after he had got the paddle and even while he had got it was pure horror . . . you could remember he was unable to sit for the next week after his paddling …

The Dragon Lord smiled! He enjoyed the games he played with his boy.  
>This power-fight between them was great, even if the winner was always him . .. or maybe because of this!<p>

Slowly the tall, ,powerful body of the Dragon Lord rose with unique elegance!  
>Akinori was shocked and afraid the Dragon Lord would make his promise true to go and fetch the paddle so he fastly went over to his master´s desk.<br>Laughing an melodious laughter the Dragon Lord sat back in his seat.  
>Akinori waited till his master gave the signal so the drawer of the desk opened noiseless.<br>With disgust and fear the mongrel watched the damned whip a few seconds.

"AKINORI!"

The boy looked up with frightened eyes to see the Dragon Lord loosing his patience and picked the whip up.

It was a cruel thing this whip – It was a XL-15. A big whip made for a Master to discipline his slave. It was made out of three big flat leather stripes. There of course existed more brutal ones . - but in the hands of a Dragon Demon – especially one with this power and strength like Aki´s master had– it was a real weapon.

"So, what is it; Aki! You´ve finally got the whip . . now i have to go get you, do I?"

Akinori heard the warning in the words and went over to the impressive Dragon Lord .

Every Step was pure horror . . . the Dragon Lord crap knew exactly how to torture him. . . to have him get the whip himself. . .his feet were trembling dreadfully.  
>In front of the Dragon Lord he stopped.<p>

The Dragon Lord reached out for the whip and took it with an barbarian but most beautiful smile . which made Aki´s heart stop for a moment – out of fear and of fascination for the beauty of this Dragon Lord at the same time.

"So, Akinori!", the Dragon Lord started the lecture.

"Should we start our lesson, Aki! ?"

The Dragon Lord still sat in his seat – which made Akinori even more nervous.

"So, you decided to be the little rebel again! ?– Let´s see what i can do to make my rebellious mate see how it feels like provoking his Master!"

"Master!", Akinori spat out" You aren´t my Master, you piece of Dragon demon shit! _ I am no ones pet – and never will be!"

Akinori really understood how to make a bad situation even worse.  
>Slightly laughing again the Dragon Lord shook his head<p>

"oh, Aki, Aki, Aki! – then let´s figure out if you also will see it that way after I am finished with you!"

The boy took a deep breath and knew that this night would again become most uncomfortable. . .  
>But he never would have expected how much . ..<br>The next order of his master was normal stuff . he was already used to it – but still he feared every second of it .

"Turn around Aki!" The soft , masculine, husky voice which was giving such cold, sharp orders sent flashing trembles down Aki´s spine.

The boy followed the orders slowly . . .

"Go to the bed!"

The boy´s chest was shaking with adrenalin and fear.  
>He walked until the bed stopped him.<br>Akinori looked around with already tearful but still most hateful and rebellious eyes.

"Face the wall, Aki!"

The boy turned his head sharply.

"Lean forward – with your hands and chest on the bed –and your bottom up!"

Akinori closed his eyes. . . he was so panicking - such humiliating stuff ..

"Now lower your Pant!"

Never had he done this before – to have to prepare himself for punishment -  
>Every single fiber in him was rebelling . .. but the boy knew that he reached a point where this Dragon Lord would become a real danger if he provoked him too much. . .So Akinori reached back and lowered his small pant - - so his whole body and now even his ass was completely naked.<br>It was one of the most humiliating things he every had to endure –  
>and the next order was shocking the shit out of him :<p>

"Now beg for it!"

"WHAT! ?" . Akinori turned around – He couldn´t believe he heard right.

"I said this time you have to ask for your punishment!"

Akinori looked in these jade-eyes with dread!  
>What . .Why was this all happening to him . .. Why! ?<br>After a few moments Akinori still stood facing his master with disbelieve, shock and hatred.  
>The mighty Dragon Lord got up from his seat. Slowly he moved his so well sharped tall body to the trembling, unwilling boy.<br>With a hard hand he slapped the boy across the face.

He didn´t use half his strength – well knowing that humans and demonXhuman mixtures´ condition was more than fragile when it comes to Dragon demon power. And this boy, he was so small and far too fragile be able to endure more than a little amount of the Master´s strength. ..

But it was still enough for Akinori that his head flew back, when hit crossed his face...With fear Akinori looked up now. – Holding his cheek with one of his hands.

"More willing to obey now! ?"

Tears were running down his face!

"Oh, my! Hush, Aki! ", Ryuukotsusei whispered gently "– the sooner you do what i say – the sooner you will be able to live an enjoyable life! – If you only would start to obey – you would never feel this kind of pain any more!"

The Dragon Lord ´s big hand grabbed Aki´s chin. – stroking a tear away.  
>With disgusted face Akinori tried to get out of the Dragon Lord ´s grip.<br>Which earned him another slap across his other cheek.  
>Both cheeks pitifully red now and still in his master´s grip – his face was all wet from his tears now.<p>

The boy looked up again – less rebellious, but still disgusted and definitely frightened to hell had to lean his head totally back to look up to the tall Dragon Lord . – He not even did reach to his shoulders . . . and this difference in high and strength let him tremble even more .. .

"You do right to tremble, my little boy! – So now i advice you to follow my order!"

The soft voice doubled Akinor´s angst.  
>The Dragon Lord was enjoying himself greatly . . . but at the same time he really wished he could end to treat his beloved mate this way... but he had to tame him properly to make sure the boy would never go against him anymore...<br>But Akinori was too frightened of his master´s wicked arm now, so the boy only managed to say tearfully:

"yes!"

"yes, what, Aki! ?" – The Dragon Lord asked sharply.

Afraid of this tone he repeated his answer and corrected it .

"Yes, Master!"

Pleased the Dragon Lord lowered his head.

He kissed the tears from his mongrels´ cheeks and from his trembling lips.

"Now, do as I said!" And as kind of warning the Dragon Lord struck the boy´s ass with one single blow.

Shaking the boy turned around – leaned forward – hands and chest on the bed – pants lowered and ass up in the air. – presenting his master his trembling bottom; well knowing that the Dragon Lord enjoyed this sight of Aki´s small, tight ass the most.

The Dragon Lord chuckled when he realized that the boy seemed to be finished with his actions hoping his master would forget this little thing :

"Now, Aki!"; the Dragon Lord started – stroking Akinori´s ass lightly with the whip.

"Haven´t we forgotten something!"

Akinori sobbed . . .

"No, please . .. I can´t do that!"

Suddenly a tall finger was pushed harshly and painfully in him - thrusting till he winced.

"Aaarghh!" –

"Say it Akinori – or I will double your punishment!"

Feeling the finger moving inside him he decided to choose the less frighting punishment – even if this also scared the crap out of him . it was still better than what the Dragon Lord was doing now.

"Pun . . sh , .m. e e !" Akinori stuttered.

"What?", the Dragon Lord chuckled pushing the finger deeper "I didn´t hear it right – And do it correctly!"

Akinori was shaking.

"Please .: :!" he started " Master, please punish me!"

"Wrong!" his master answered – thrusting in a second long, small (but for Aki´s small rear - it was a big one – far too big) finger up his trembling hole.

"What! Why? – What you wanna hear, freaking bastard!"

A sharp move made him wince.

"For once – i don´t like to hear such bad insulting words!" laughed the Master.

"And secondly – You will say: Please, Master – Will you please punish me! – Punish me hard Master – right like i deserve it!"

Akinori opened his eyes in disbelieve . . . he never would say such words .. .  
>A sharp thrust let him think otherwise. .<p>

"Fine , fine . but stop this .!"

"Good boy, Akinori . but before we start – let me have you tell how you will react at the end of your lesson . .!"

Akinori listened knowing this wouldn´t be good.

"After i decided that you are disciplined enough you will again say the right words, which will be: Thank you Master, for correcting my insolent self! – Thank you for the punishment Master!"

The whispered words against his ear was like a shot. . .Trembling he shook his head in disbelieve .. .  
>No No no no no ! ...<p>

*TRHUST *

"Okay – okay! – Stop it – !"

"Fine – then start Aki!"

The Dragon Lord withdrew his fingers.  
>With shaking voice the boy repeated the words he heard :<p>

"Ple..ase Mas..ter! Will you please punish me! Pu..ni..sh me.. hard. Master – right like i. . . deserve .i.t!"

"There´s a good boy!". The Dragon Lord said,

" You know you wouldn´t have to be punished if you only would have obeyed my command earlier!"  
>And so it started . . .<p>

`Zzzzzz- patch`

`Zzzzzz- patch` - -

Already after the first blow it was pure horror, but after the second it became unbearable.  
>His master´s strength was more than a boy´s body like Akinori´s could endure. . .<p>

´Zzzzzz- patch`

"Argh!"

`Zzzzzz- patch`

"AAAArg. . hh!`

`Zzzzzz- patch`

`zzzzzz- patch´

`Zzzzzz- patch`

"Aaaaaaaaarrhhhhhhhh! _ Please – Stop it ! Please!"

One final hard strike hit Aki´s bottom.

"hhhhghh" – Akinori took a sharp breath . . .

After this whipping he knew, that his Master only has played with him right now . . he knew his Master´s arm already, and he knew that it can hurt much more. . . even if this powerful Dragon Lord never has showed his real strength so far – thank´s god . .. but even if the Dragon Lord let him get away with this "small" punishment – compared to the others before – it still hurt and had scared the shit out of him.

"So, Aki!"; His master again leaned down and whispered in his ear – caressing his sore ass with slightly moves of the whip. – A gloved hand shoving away the tears.

"Now end it!"

Akinori couldn´t- It was not bearable – he couldn´t thank this bastard for hurting and humiliating him.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I see!" – The Dragon Lord said, gritting his teeth.

Angry and amused at the same time he yanked the boy up.  
>Dragging the boy , Aki´s Pants were still between his legs, with him out of this dark room passing the big extended living area - into the small office …<br>There he pushed Akinori hard against the desk.  
>Holding him down with one gloved hand and opening the drawer with the other.<br>He thought a second about which one he should choose and decided on the small one.

The Dragon Lord again leaned forward-

"You will regret your words!"

`Whack!`

`Whack`

`Whack`

`Whack`

A sharp pain flashed through Aki´s body.  
>His already sore ass was on fire now. . . and it even hadn´t really started.<br>It followed 10 more strikes with the paddle and every strike was more powerful and painful than the one before.  
>Then after one very hard and loud one the Dragon Lord held in.<p>

"So now Aki! _ you know again how to behave!"

Aki sobbed . . . that was the only thing he could manage to do anymore.  
>His ass was hurting like shit.<br>The Dragon Lord waited – when there came no answer he anew hit Aki´s bottom with a real bad strike!

"Aaaaaarggh!" -

When Akinori felt that the Dragon Lord again reached back to start a new strike he spoke fast the words he should, coughing from his tears:

"THANK YOU!" he cried out.

The Dragon Lord stopped – listening.!

"And! ?" – he asked getting impatient.

"Thank you, for correcting my insolent self! – Thank you for the punishment!"

"You have forgotten one word again, Aki!" – The Dragon Lord ´s voice was tender again now.

Feeling the master´s breath against his cheek he trembled again.

"Master!" - - - the boy cried out silently, broken for this time.

Closing his eyes the Dragon Lord enjoyed this moment.

"There is my good boy, Aki!"

Then the Dragon Lord rose, put the paddle back in the drawer.  
>After that he got back to the boy, who was still leaning over the desk sobbing out his pain and angst.<br>The master took the boy by his shoulders and turned him around .  
>He helped the boy putting his trousers back on and then he took the boy up-<p>

Feeling the loss of the ground, Akinori struggled one moment . .. then feeling strangely comfortable in his master´s arm – hating himself for this feeling he even started to sob more.

"Now, now! My boy! – There now! – Hush, my little one!"

The Dragon Lord carried him in his powerful arms. Passing the living area again into the Dragon Lord ´s big bedroom – which was dominated by a big bed.  
>Akinori was to exhausted to realize that he wasn´t been brought back to the dark small room he was living in since he got here – but into his master´s private rooms.<br>Not till his master closed the door behind them and then lay him on the big bed. . . Akinori felt the soft sheets. . just then he realized where the Dragon Lord has brought him to.

"No!" , the boy struggled his way up.

The Dragon Lord forced him with one hand back on the sheets.  
>His memory of the last time he was brought in here, were too lively present in Aki´s memories, . . . it was just two days ago, . .. and . . no, he had to get out of here again. . .<p>

"Stop struggling Aki! . you know perfectly well , that we aren´t finished yet! – you have to finish were we stopped because you chose to disobey!"

Aki stopped this instant.

NO! . .. This can´t be true. . .  
>The Dragon Lord wouldn´t force him . . . not after. . .<p>

"NOW Aki! _ and do it right this time! Otherwise punishment will all start again!"

Akinori stayed were he was . . .

"Fine - Hino get me the whip" –The Dragon Lord ordered

"NO! –Wait!" –

The Dragon Lord stopped.

"Okay, Aki! One last chance I shall give you! – Then, Hino, close the door and wait for order!"

"Yes, Master Ryuukotsusei-sama!" , the obeying servant said, closing the door behind him with a pitiful look for Aki.

The Dragon Lord sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, now Akinori – one last chance – don´t forget it!"

Aki got up and out of the bed . .. and then knelt down in front of his master – crawling on the floor till he was exactly between his master´s legs again -

"Do it!" The Dragon Lord ordered when the boy hesitated a second.

Akinori grabbed the cording of his masters kimono with shaking fingers – then he opened it completely.

Looking up to the Dragon Lord s face. With both hands on the arms of the chair he waited impatiently for the boy to start .

"What are you waiting for! ? DO IT!"

Humiliated and disgusted the boy leaned forward to the scaring big – throbbing organ …

Slowly he licked over the top.

Sighing the Dragon Lord leaned back in the chair.

IT was so great to see his little rebel on the knees before him . .. and this feeling the boy was giving him ,. . it was gorgeous. .

"Take it in your mouth now!" . . .

Now it started then . ..

Akinori had to stretch his mouth to it´s maximum to get just the first part of his master´s organ in his small mouth . . .

Pushing his hips forward the Dragon Lord sighed again . . . Akinori sucked on him now and licked and did everything he knew . .. but he was scared . .. this moment would come only in a few seconds now. .

The Dragon Lord took hold of Akinori face with both hands now . . . and was thrusting deeper in this tight wet hole .. . Akinori was fighting back the reflux . .. and still, even if Akinori had the Dragon Lord ´s organ as wide in his mouth as possible – he still just managed not even the half of his master´s organ. . .

Wildly his master´s thrusts increased . .. and then . .  
>´splash´ ´splash`. ..<br>´gulp``gulp´´gulp´...

Akinori had to concentrate not to head back and spit it all out . . . exactly this was the reason he was punished for before. . .  
>This time he had to swallow it . ..he fought back the disgust . . .<p>

He swallowed hard with trembling lips feeling his masters big penis in his mouth. – where all the cum directly ran down his throat in warm, and wet waves . . .  
>His master came a lot . .. too much for Aki´s small mouth . . . the most splashed out of his closed mouth , but so much was left in his mouth he had to swallow. .. . and he tried hard to do so.<br>Very much to his masters pleasure.

"There is my good boy!" The Dragon Lord stroked over the boys cheek with one still gloved hand and over the little demon´s head with the other.

Akinori couldn´t manage to swallow anymore. . . so he tried to head back, , , thinking this would be enough. But he was held back by his masters hands.

"You aren´t finished yet, Aki!" the Dragon Lord said with a soft pleasured order.

Akinori obeyed weakly and licked his master dry.

"Fine boy, Akinori – swallow it all – drink me, my boy!"

Akinori closed his eyes . . . he hated the arousing feeling deep inside him. .. it couldn´t be that he got aroused of such an humiliation. he hated himself for this.  
>After every rest of cum was swallowed, excluding the one on the floor and on his hands, he looked up.<p>

His master smiled a gently – which let Akinori always forget how to breath . .. this man in front of him was such a beautiful creature . . . if he only wasn´t supposed to hate him . . .  
>And when he smiled the Dragon Lord was not only godlike – then he was a beauty-god in real!<p>

with soft moves the Dragon Lord caressed the boy´s cheek and then took hold of his chin,

"Come up, Akinori – sit on my lap!" – he then directed the boy with the grip on his chin directly on his lap.

Sitting on his master´s so strong legs, against his muscular chest, was more comfortable for Akinori as he would ever had admitted.

The Dragon Lord wrapped his arms around the small body and looked down on the face which was staring up to him with teary and less rebellious eyes.

"Now there Akinori! – I hope you finally learned to obey my commands from now on!"

The boy heard the words from far away . . the master was holding his boy in his strong arms and was thinking how to enjoy his boy the next time . .

OxOxOxoxooxox...

Hino ended his story with saying:

"After this, Master pushed a metal vibrator in him and forced him to sit at his feet, while having some conversations with several politics in the great hall... Poor Aki was branded from this day on... he always was a mixture – shy and rebellious... but from this day on, he tends to act more bashfully than lively..."

Hino had ended the washing already a while ago and was now getting up from the ground again...

"So, please rest, you two! Because even you are only becoming slaves ...no,!"; he interrupted himself..." not "even" .. **because** you are going to be "only" slaves or pets – the time coming won´t be to your liking...for you even more dreadfully – because contrary to Aki, there will be no love involved in master´s actions...so, …!", Hino´s voice broke...

The servant left the two demons … letting the light on...

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other... both chained … both dreadfully afraid of the next day...

**A/N**... thanks for reading... reviews and advices needed ^^ =) and highly appreciated! =)=) …  
>so, here Sessho and Inuyasha are going to be harem-boys!... what does the Dragon Lord have in store for them! ? - you´ll find out next time! =)=) ….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem-Boys **

**Firstly: the MOST IMPORTANT THING=) : THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE ALRETS! =) I really appreciate those many alerts and "faves" =) ...it really makes me happy! And it is soooo cheering me up to write on! … **

**I also have to apologize for the long wait for update... personal issues and some stress with school and so on... * feels ashamed * =´( … **and I am afraid the time I need for updating won´t speed up this upcoming time =( but of course I am trying to update sooner than this time!=)

**! and a !SPECIAL ! THANKS! goes to the anonymous person "**P.D.S" - I am really **SOOOO GREATFUL** for your kind words!=) your nice act of standing up for me is really soooo KIND and it is really cheering me up! **THANK YOU!**=)

- that brings me to the anon. person who criticized my story - "Failure" ... - I am not mad at all if this story isn´t to your liking - but it would be rather nice to help instead of insulting the whole way I am doing this stuff here... come on! I mean, it is not kind to just insult everything in this way!  
>If you don´t like it – OK! I am also aware of the many mistakes I make, but I am trying hard to work on this issue …<br>So, NO LIKE – you also can review of course – why not – if this is your opinion you are free to tell it – but PLEASE find a more proper way! =) I am not without emotions – better say, at some point, I am rather sensitive! - so, please , of course, also tell me what you don´t like BUT do it kind...and with some respect! - I also show respect to other writers , so I think I also can expect some respect for me and my works too! THANK YOU in advance! =)

**Main information: **

**Adults only! **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything about him , as well as most of the other characters are NOT owned by me!  
>My own characters for now: Akinori, Hino <strong>  
><strong>Note: I am not native English speaker... … so, please don´t judge me too hard on my grammar or vocab mistakes … thanks^^ =) <strong>

**WARNING for the whole fanfic: HARD Yaoi, Inucest, bondage, violence, toys, maybe mpreg, … No like no read! **

**Warning ****for this chapter: erm..yeah – ****Yaoi**** again - please ****be warned**** ^^, some violence … and sorry for the grammer/voc mistakes **

**Chapter 2 **

**Status **

The whole night both tried to forget about their fear... but every attempt to get some sleep was destroyed by their aching bodies and of course mostly the thought about the next morning... which came faster than they wanted it, even though they couldn´t bear the painful act of standing chained against the wall anymore...they would rather have stood there forever than what they had to expect …  
>Sesshomaru felt so bad for his brother... he felt so guilty – since it was him who had talked Inuyasha into the trip to Dragon´s Land...<br>Shame on him! He had brought his brother and himself into this situation... but who would have thought that those guards here have those special nets … no net was able to hold a demon of their power back.. but those nets had been melted and covered with dragon´s breathe …  
>and so, Sesshomaru did have no chance against it... those guards had been able to carry his brother and him away as if they were mere humans... it had been so easy for them... and it was all his fault... Sesshomaru thought about only this... his fault, he hadn´t thought about the special effect of dragon´s breathe...<p>

The whole night he again and again looked to his side, where his little brother was fighting against the tears of pain... and Sesshomaru apologized more than once …and so the hours rushed like sand through a sieve …

"Morning, you both!"

Both, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned their aching necks to the intruder...  
>It was Hino.<br>The head servant came in with seven other demon servants/guards... strong looking muscular demons!  
>Sesshomaru had thought about a plan to escape the rather weak looking Hino... it shouldn´t have been too hard... but now... now there were those big – whatever- demons with him... so escaping was no option anymore...<p>

Hino first took care of Inuyasha...

"Open your mouth" , he ordered... when Inuyasha just stared back at him rather confused, he got slapped...

"Fucking assho-" *** Slap * - **the second time it was even harder... never had Inuyasha expected such a strong "arm" from the head-servant...

"Stop this at once! How dare you!", Sesshomaru growled …

"NO!", Hino countered relaxed . " YOU better stop this rebellious behavior! If I order you follow – no hesitation allowed – no asking, no complaining...!"

Inuyasha´s emotion turned from anger over hate to fear... was this how his fate was going to look like from now on? - Tears welled up his eyes...  
>Hino noticed the changed in emotions and softened...<p>

"You have to understand – I am in charge of your behavior. If you misbehave I have to act strictly – the sooner you understand and act like ordered – the sooner you will be able to live your life in a proper way … maybe you won´t ever like it – but you will be able to at least live a comfortable life...!"

Hino stopped to assure, the information was accepted...  
>When both demons kept quiet he continued...<br>The head-servant gave the wards a sign... all those big demons, who have waited till now in the corner – came now nearer to the prisoners... - holding some … stuff! … a rather disgusting looking clothing it was, what they held in their claws …  
>Eyes widened in horror the brothers looked at each other...<p>

"NO!"; Inuyasha was first to rebel anew...  
>* Zzzzsshhhip* - this time it was a thin whip...<p>

Stunned from the pain Inuyasha looked at his chest were a thin red line was appearing … no blood but it hurt more than he had expected a whip could hurt...

Hino felt a big amount of sympathy for them- for all his demons he was in charge with... but he had to follow orders as well ... otherwise his family would suffer - because he wasn´t the only one then who would be punished for failing in his duties …

Hino again swung the whip back as if he would hit Inuyasha again...

"Stop!" Sesshomaru screamed – he couldn´t bear this anymore...

And Inuyasha really started to cry now...  
>Sensing this Hino stopped... and just repeated his former order:<p>

"Open your mouth!"

Inuyasha was in no station of fighting at the moment anymore... so he just did as ordered...  
>A small, red pill was put in his mouth...<p>

"Swallow!"

Hino´s order came harshly – like he was in a rush... and indeed – he was... Master Ryuukotsusei wanted them to be ready in just one hour... so much was to be prepared …

After Inuyasha swallowed the pill with a good amount of fear – he didn´t know what he had swallowed right now – Hino then took hold of his arms, while an other demon opened the chains... only then Inuyasha realized what the servant had given him... his hands went limp and his whole body was unable to move an inch... his mind was completely awake but he was now not longer able to control his body...

"It is better this way!"; Hino explained … "Otherwise you would have rebelled and this would have lead to punishment again...!"

While speaking he now started to rub good smelling oil onto Inuyasha – at the same time, while he was preparing Inuyasha with three guards, the other four guards did exactly the same things to Sesshomaru...  
>The brother´s then got dressed... and how right Hino had been... if they would have been awake – they would have rebelled with all their might...<br>It was humiliating … and disgusting...  
>They both got dressed in nothing more than a red thong and a collar... then the last thing what was needed was the chain to lead them … the chain was attached to the other chain, which was going from their piercing to their collar...<p>

Both of them had to let it happen - motionless...Sesshomaru wild with rage and Inuyasha crying soundless inside of him...

**OxOxoxoxoxo**

When they entered the great hall – they stopped in their tracks... Sesshomaru and Inyuasha couldn´t quite get the situation unveiling in front of them...  
>Guards – only clothed in leather thongs and leather accessories …<p>

The air was thick with the smell of leather and sex...  
>Slaves taken by other´s... pet´s fondling each other and also taking slaves... and all eyes went always back to the main attraction... :<p>

Ryuukotsusei sat all mighty in his seat... Akinori upon him... sweat-wet and tear-drenched... Aki looked so beautiful and erotically … and at the same time he offered such a pitiful sight,...  
>The boy sat on his master´s lap completely naked – his leg´s spread widely by his master´s knees...his whole body was already wet from the sweat and glittered in the light... the exhausted breathing caused the poor boy´s chest to go painfully up and down...<br>The wholly dressed master was enjoying himself greatly- the only part that was nude at him was his throbbing cock -  
>which again and again disappeared almost completely in the pitifully moaning half demon boy... a milky secretion flooding down Aki´s cheeks and legs already... his achingly twitching entrance looked painfully swollen and sorely red...<p>

The master hold the boy´s head up at his chin with one gloved hand, while he stroked with the other over Akinori´s ivory white chest...  
>He squeezed the boy´s nipples during the stroking …<br>The hand that hold Aki´s chin with soft but authoritative force, pulled the boy´s head closer …  
>Ryuukotsusei´s tongue brushed tenderly over Akinori´s pink, also already swollen, lips for a moment, before plunging it in the smaller demon´s mouth with passionate enthusiasm...<br>At the same time he moved his hips … and pushed a little more into his mate...

"mmrghh!"; Aki complained with his master´s tongue in his mouth...  
>To show his pet he wasn´t to complain, Ryuu thrust in him again,...<p>

"mhhh!", the boy couldn´t suppress a whimper...  
>The master was already ready to "punish" his boy for his whimpering... when he looked up for a second and realized his new "guests" had been brought into the hall.<p>

Stopping the kiss but not withdrawing from Akinori, the Dragon Lord smirked while still thrusting in his wincing boy...

"Welcome! ...Hino bring them here!", he pointed to the space only a meter away from himself and Akinori...

The two demon brothers tried to rebel against the chain, which lead them forward... but their penis-piercing being attached to the chain, was reason to follow though...  
>with clenched teeth both were brought on their knees by Hino and a guard... looking up to their enemy with hatred …<p>

Aki´s hard breathing was the only sound at this very moment... cause everyone else in the great hall had stopped their activities now, to look and listen what would happen now...

"Let us go free! You have no right!" - Sesshomaru hissed...

Just for a second it was even calmer... noone dared to breathe – expecting the Dragon Lord to react harshly and with brutal force... and waited for the punishment with evil amused eyes...  
>But Ryuukotsusei seemed nothing else than amused... with a loud laughter he surprised everyone in the hall...even Hino...<p>

"ARGH", the poor Aki winced when the big master was finally withdrawing with a wet sound... then he was placed at the little basket next to the big master´s chair and immediately closed his legs to ease the discomfort – his hands getting fastened above his head at a pole behind his basket... with exhausted eyes he followed his master´s movements...not even rebelling when the big demon pushed his legs apart again and pushed a rather cold metal plug in him... slowly but without stopping once the plug was thrust in him...  
>"You have to forgive me, my little kitty – but we have guests I have to take care of! But this plug here should help you with your craving" With a kiss on Aki´s forehead the Dragon Lord turned...<p>

The demon brothers watched the big demon master approach them in an elegant but imposing manner...

"There now – I am really lucky it seems … the sons of my enemy – presented so deliciously!"

The evil laughter was almost to much to bear...  
>Shortly in front of them the master stopped... and bowed down to the kneeling demon brothers...<p>

"I hope you are prepared for what will be nothing than amusement … at least for me!"

Again the Demon Lord laughed out loudly... all the with lust dazed sights on them were now again becoming shadowed with even more lust... the slaves and pets started now to "play" again – of course not looking away from their master and his new playthings...

Inuyasha was just to stunned and still shocked from the latest events so he wasn´t even able to say a single word this moment...  
>Sesshomaru only had eyes for his brother... and hoped they would find a way out...<p>

Ryuukotsusei realized the caring but all too openly possessive look from Sesshomaru for his younger sibling... an upcoming idea made him smile devilishly -

"Now maybe, you are interested in the status you are going to be in!" …

He first announced Sesshomaru´s status...:

"You will be a pet from now on... not allowed to be touched by anyone, unless I order it but being able to touch slaves when ever you want, unless being told otherwise!"

Sesshomaru was aware of the bad situation he was in in general but at the moment he was just happy he wasn´t ordered to be a "slave", who – from what Hino had told them – could be fucked by everyone who wanted to...

The Dragon Lord then walked on to Inuyasha, gripping the young boys chin … looking at Sesshomaru while announcing Inuyasha´s status – grinning maliciously...:

"You, my, deliciously looking, pup, - will become a . . . SLAVE!"

**A/N**... hope you enjoyed it a bit... even though I am a little frustrated now about this one rather negative review, I just hope you had some fun reading this though! …

SO: Inuyasha´s going to have to live as a slave... and what that means – I guess everyone can guess!^^ - correct: sleepless nights!^^...  
>so, like always^^: reviews and advices are really appreciated!=) … let me know what you think=)<p> 


End file.
